Corinne Fernandez
__NOINDEX__ Emma Version Extravert, Sensing, Feeling, Perceiving She has a moderate preference of Extraversion over Introversion. (25%) She has a moderate preference of Sensing over Intuition. (34%) She has a moderate preference of Feeling over Thinking. (25%) She has a slight preference of Perceiving over Judging. (9%) |Personality Tab 3 Pic = Rina Personality Tab 3.gif |House Text = |Childhood Text = Childhood? Please. What? Do you actually call it that? Yeah, no. More like an annoying uptight schedule filled with frilly lace and annoyingly pink birthday parties and just...yeuch. Rina hated her childhood. If she wasn't being forced to do stupid ballerina lessons (which, thank Dios, were dropped by age seven), she was forced to learn how to be mannerly, sweet, and all around perfect little senorita. But soon enough she stopped fighting back head-on, and learned to rebel behind the scenes. |History at Hogwarts Text = Also three optional history tabs to use do: (and change the number again) |Optional History Tab 1 = ARMP |Optional History Tab 1 Text = While the first sign of magic within the Filipino thousands of years ago hasn't been pinpointed quite yet, it is true that the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines has risen together with the great Kingdom of Namayan. The ARMP had no name in the past since it was one with Namayan. For years, the Magicals and the Muggles lived in harmony, no prejudice and no discrimination. Of course, there were some groups that wanted the Magicals to separate from the Muggles but they were scarce and were merely a small nuisance. The Magicals helped the Muggles in more difficult work and the Muggles gave the Magicals a sense of purpose. They all thought it would last forever and nothing could disrupt the peace. Until the Spaniards came. The Spaniards didn't like the idea of people using magic and strove hard to separate the 'normal' from the 'abnormal'. People possessing magic or showing that they possessed magic were hunted down and were executed. Some were smart enough to hide their magical abilities while the others fled to remote areas and islands. The Muggles helped the ones who hid their abilities to hide and kept the location of the remote areas and islands from the Spaniards. Years passed by, and the Muggles slowly forgot about their friendship and alliance with the Magicals due to little to no contact. The newer generations were taught that Magic was evil and was abnormal which lead to the Magicals completely separating from the Muggles. While the Muggles were under Spain, the Magicals thrived and grew, watching helplessly as the Muggles were tortured colonial master after colonial master. As a way of coping with the loss of their friendship, the ARMP mirrored the cultural progression of Muggle Philippines, albeit with their own magical touches. They still kept the monarchy intact. However, they had changed the surname to del Castillo and had turned into a patriarchy, which didn't please most of the citizens. Several centuries and generations later, the ARMP has become an isolated region, its government keeping to itself and lying low as possible while making its economy flourish. It's been known to most of the Wizarding World as a very shady government and some trying to get information on it are rebuffed every single time. They don't join international events even if they are qualified and during wars, they stay neutral and keeps their citizens close. Now, the ruling monarch is King Alejandro with his wife, Queen Marisol. The current heir to the throne is Prince Martin. Several of the Noble Houses has grown bigger while others have grown smaller or extinct. Some members of the Noble House of Iglesias and Fernandez has moved to the United Kingdom, still under the protection of the Crown. Recently, the two royal del Castillo children have moved there in hopes of establishing trading agreements with the British Ministry. |Skills Text = |Academic Ability Text = |Parents Text = |Siblings Text = (Can also put other family like cousins or aunts) |Friends Text = |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = Enemies |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = |Name Meaning = Yalith: In MANY WATERS, by Madeleine L'Engle, Yalith was one of Noah's children. Corinne: the French or English variant of Corina, meaning "beautiful maiden". It has become popular following the publication of Corinne, a 1808 novel by Madame de Stael. Annaliza is possibly a variant of Annalisa which means "graced with God's bounty." |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = }} Red Version Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP Characters Category:Corinne Fernandez Category:Still Beating Heart